Until the Last Rose
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Every year they are alone... What if that was to change? Bad at summaries. SasuxFemNaru. I used Akuma as the femNarus name rather than Naruko. Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto


I promised a story for Valentine's Day... I do realize the day is almost over... but all my plans didn't go the way it should have today. I managed to type this all after many... many... interruptions -glares at bear- but... Happy Valentine's Day everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... there is only one god who owns Naruto and it's characters! And that is not me.

I do own the name of the female Naruto though (Uzumaki Akuma) and the Ideas of this story... This is a FemNaru(Who is not called Naruko)xSasu story

Don't like, don't read.

I don't bond well with criticism (still)

**†**

I groaned, tossing my keys onto the table near the door as I kicked off my shoes. "I'm home!" I shouted, as if I would get a response. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a can of tea, before I went up the stairs to my room.

Sitting on my bed, I pulled out a scroll then sighed. "How can I think of reading… knowing full well on what tomorrow will bring?" I tossed the scroll onto my bed, crossing my legs then my arms, closing my eyes.

"I can just hear the voices of those sea urchins… calling out to me as if it was a chant… oh how I loathe them…" I growled, frustration starting to kick in. "They don't take their learning right! To call themselves a ninja… they can't even go into a fight without screaming about their nails."

I sighed… "All I am doing is wasting energy I could use against that man." I glanced off to the side at a class photo taken not too long ago.

"I can't skip tomorrow… or Uzumaki will complain more on the following day…" I sighed as the blonde mop of hair with tips shining in a crimson red came into my vision. Her eyes were so bright, able to be compared to the clear skies itself. Once serious… her eyes were that of all the bloodshed in a war fought for many years. Yet her burdens never got in the way of what she did.

"She may be a klutz… but she does take it serious. She won't hold back on someone just because of a name." I smiled as her words from just a few years ago came to mind.

"_You can harm him Uzumaki! He is an Uchiha!" she snorted, eyes becoming serious as her gaze never left mine. "A name is only a label in which we call each other. Only a person hides behind those labels, not making their name on their own!" she lunged at me with such force, knocking me off my feet._

"And to think… that fight started only because I told her ramen was the worst thing to be created." I smiled before I realized my train of thought. "Damn it…" I glanced over to the calendar and sighed.

**Akuma's(FemNaru's) POV**

I sighed, kicking off my sandals before I stepped into the house. I mumbled an 'I'm home.' In which Kurama happily greeted me.

"**Welcome back kit."** I rolled my eyes as I went to my fridge. "You see me all day… why would you say 'welcome back' to me?" he snorted, but I could sense no harm in the action, just him trying to act tough. **"You…. Just sounded sad about saying it."**

"I don't know… maybe it is the fact that no matter how many times I say 'I'm home' that I won't get an answer." I shut the fridge, finding nothing of interest. **"Kit I'm not stupid."** I rolled my eyes, walking over to the cabinets.

"**I know you are like this because tomorrow is Valentine's Day." **I groaned "Thanks for the reminder. I'm going to need to get the bandages ready for all the girls pushing me out of the way to get to their precious 'Sasuke-kun'."

I heard Kurama's laugh echo through my head. **"Like you won't be like that?"** I sighed; grabbing a cup of ramen then placed it on the table. "Why ask a silly question like that. I don't like the teme… he is just an arrogant bastard who takes pride in his name rather than building a name for himself."

"**It was the name his parents gave him, he holds that with pride."**

"Tch parents… they provide the joined label… place it upon the child, for the child to build their name into their future. If the family has pride, build it past that… shoot higher." I grabbed the kettle then placed it onto the burner, letting it heat up the water as I sat down.

"**But yet… you show him no hatred."** I snorted "He doesn't hold back on me just because I am a girl."

"**Are you really this pigheaded?"** I ignored Kurama as he growled then started to rant. 'Not pigheaded… I just know how that boy is…' I stared out the window, towards the moon. "It looks like it's going to rain tomorrow… I better bring in my plants."

†**Break†**

I stared at the raven haired duck butt boy who sat before me. "Uchiha… you are in my seat." I stated in an unusually calm tone. He glanced up at me before returning his gaze to the front. "Then get a new seat." I growled, my nerves running thin.

"Can there be a day where you aren't being a jackass? Do I seriously have to force myself every damn time?" he glanced back over to me before he gave me a cold stare. "By now you should know that look doesn't work on me. Now get out of my seat."

He snorted then turned his gaze out the window. "Why don't you just sit in my seat then?" I stared down then growled. "Why? So I can hear your fangirls accuse me of stealing your seat? God I try to be civil with you for once because I knew you would be harassed but damn." I tossed my bag down in frustration then stormed out of the room, passing Iruka who had a concerned look on his face.

"Akuma? Come back! Class is about to begin!" I turned my angry walk into a run as Iruka's voice became shouts.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared down at the bag on the floor; its content all sprawled out. 'Way to go… you made her run off.' I sighed, standing up as I went and picked up everything and put it into the bag. 'Why is she even carrying this arou…' I stared at everything I was placing into the bag.

"Akuma probably made us all something again."

"I plan to throw it out in the trashcan."

"Doesn't she know that we don't care for her?"

"No one ever has something for her, why would she give us something? Seriously."

"Does she forget what the one teacher told us? 'What you have at the end of Valentine's Day is what people see you as.' Doesn't she realize that because she gets nothing, that we view her as nothing?"

"She is only a show off… she is trying to steer Sasuke-kun away from me!"

I stared down at the students of the class. It was true, every year on Valentine's Day, Akuma would give everyone something, yet she knew she would obtain nothing. Maybe just bruises from the females for her sitting next to me, but nothing to be proud of.

"And she had to do that this year…" I said, staring into the bag.

**Akuma's POV**

I tossed my bag against the door, grumbling as I forced my sandals off and stormed into my apartment. **"You aren't going to say it today?"** I rolled my eyes. _'Why bother? WHEN will I ever get a response?'_

"**Calm down vixen… your nerves have been shot all day, just sit down and relax."** I sighed, sitting on the floor. **"Now… take the day slow."** I let out a ragged breath, before standing up. **"Now proceed to your day… without the shot nerves."**

"I'm home!" I said, taking off my jacket then tossed it to the table near the door. "Welcome home." I jumped then turned to the kitchen.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed, looking over towards Akuma through the window outside. 'If she hadn't stormed out like that… she would have been let off at the same time as everyone else…' I shook my head then took my normal walk towards the Uchiha compound.

"Look… it's the Uchiha…"

"I feel bad for that boy… he is always alone on this holiday…"

"It's a shame… Mikoto could make everyone love this holiday!"

"So could Kushina! Those two… put them together; it brought the holiday to its brightest."

I stared at the woman as they ranted from me to my mother to another person. I sighed, changing my paths; knowing the women were right. Did I want to be alone on Valentine's Day? I am alone everyday… it was normal for me wasn't it?

I looked off into a store and smiled softly. "Sometimes… a change is good."

†**Break†**

I sighed, rubbing the sweat from my forehead as I finished setting up everything. I heard the door click, quickly gaining my attention. I heard a thud then some grumbling then heavy footsteps. There was a pause in the footsteps before there was a long sigh then a thump. I raised my brow.

There was a long ragged breath coming from the doorway before soft shuffling. "I'm home!" I heard an emotionless voice shout out, echoing through the apartment. I smiled, crossing my arms. "Welcome home."

I watched the long blonde haired girl jump in shock before she turned to the kitchen. She extended herself into a defensive position before she summoned a kunai in her hand, slowly coming into the kitchen. "Who is there?" she said, making her way towards the light.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over towards her, then took the kunai from her, switching the position to where I held both her hands behind her back, the kunai against her throat. I leaned close to her ear, smirking.

"If I was someone out to harm you… would I really say 'Welcome home'?" she jumped at my voice then growled. "Teme!" my eyes went wide as I was flipped over Akuma. I gasped when my back hit the solid floor.

She flicked on the lights then quickly turned around. "Oh… it was you Sasuke… stay there and rot then." She walked out of the kitchen, not saying another word. I coughed, pulling myself together.

"Okay maybe going into your apartment while you weren't home wasn't the wisest choice I've made but… aren't you even going to see why I'm here?" I asked, walking after Akuma.

"Don't care." She slammed a door on my face, nearly causing injury again. "Look I don't know what has you so god damn moody but at least talk with me!" I heard a sigh on the other side of the door, along with small talking.

"You're mad that I gave out your gifts aren't you?" I asked, making the talking stop completely. "Look I didn't give EVERYONE their gifts… they said they would just throw it out in the back of the school. You always force yourself to give those people things."

"It's the fact that you gave them my stuff though!" I heard her shout through the door. I sighed, hitting my head on the wall near it. "I henged into you… and gave out the stuff. You had stormed out of the room already…"

"Then where is everything else that I would have found in the trash?" I glanced back into the kitchen. "Maybe that is why I came here?" I said calmly. I heard shuffling before the door opened just a crack. I looked down a little to see Akuma's one eye staring up at me.

"Why did you come here?" I sighed, moving back "Come with me." I walked away to the kitchen, not even waiting for her.

I stood in front of the sink as I waited for the soft footsteps. "Sit down." I stated, hearing Akuma mumble before she slid out her chair and sat down.

"Every year… you go out of your way and hand make things for everyone." I began, still facing the sink. "Yeah… I believe the best gift is something that is handmade… because it holds more meaning to it." She mumbled.

"But no one seems to appreciate anything you give them… because it's not something from money… and it's not something they expect." I continued, hearing Akuma sigh, I glanced back to her. "I noticed how you never did something for me though." I watched her head shoot up to me instantly. "Because I know how you are! You trash everything you get from the fangirls."

"I don't like sweets Akuma…" I stated as her cheeks began to turn pink. "However… I noticed this year something in your bag… it was different from the rest." Her eyes went wide. "It had a name on it… a label that never made their way on their own."

"You… you saw it?" I smirked at the sudden change in her attitude. Her eyes went from the angry maroonish black it was before to the soft blue eyes which caught anyone's attention. Even with the deep whiskers on her face, which still confuse me to this day on why she has them, wouldn't gain people's attention over the eyes.

"I saw the wrapping but not the item. I placed it back into your bag. The reason you could not find everything else was because I brought them all back here for you. I know how after school you would always look into the trashcan and grab the items out before you would go give the stuff to kids who don't understand the meaning of Valentine's Day yet."

"And you do?" she spat out to me, catching me off guard. "My mind… I always think… hey Valentine's Day is about showing everyone you care about them… a homemade item will brighten their day… but all they want is candy… it's funny."

I raised my brow as her blue eyes began to go dull. "Love is like the famous chocolate you obtain… it melts… it breaks… it can go cold… and it can go bad… Funny how the one symbol of Valentine's Day matches the meaning…" she sighed as she turned her gaze away.

"Yes well… not always is Valentine's Day about obtaining chocolates…" I reached into the sink, picking up something then walked over to Akuma, placing it down near her. "The labeled person who tried to bring their name up…. left you this." She glanced over then gasped.

She quickly grabbed what I set down and cuddled it. "Where did you find this cute little fox?" she said, her eyes becoming bright once again. "It doesn't matter where I got the little one… but after hearing everything for the past few years… the same thing. I realized, I don't need to be alone everyday… nor do you." She looked up at me.

"The little guys name is Kyuubi… but he has to live up to his label now won't he?" she smiled softly, before an emotion passed through her eyes. She quickly got up, leaving Kyuubi on the table before she returned with her bag. She held out a box with black and blue wrapping on it.

"The labeled person forgot to take their gift." I grabbed the box from her then opened it to see an Uchiha crest carved into a circle in which was around a chain. I lifted it up and smiled softly "That's not all!" she said. I looked into the box to see a fresh set of weapons to be put into my ninja holster along with a note.

I placed the box on the table, pulling out the note as I turned away from Akuma to read it.

_Dear Teme,_

_It is rare for me to even give you a thought for Valentine's Day… but… through much thought, it's kind of like another Christmas… just this one is more centered around love and candy. We both know that you hate sweets, but you do prefer tomatoes… which is why I made you a bento to eat when you get home to your home. It may not be like your mothers cooking… how you used to rant about it all the time. But it's something to tell you that you aren't alone._

I folded up the paper and placed it into my pocket. "I don't think either of us are alone… not right now." I said slowly as I reached into the sink again. I lifted up the item in there then glanced towards Akuma.

"As we both know… I'm not one for anything sappy… but…" I placed the bouquet of roses in front of Akuma. "I love you Akuma…. And I will love you until the last rose dies." She stared at me, face as red as a tomato, before looking at the roses.

"So… your love is not forever…" she trailed off before she leaned in to examine the roses. "Hehe… you are right. You aren't one for anything sappy."

_He gave her a dozen roses… 11 real, one fake and told her "I will love you until the last rose dies."_

-AN-

This story was made from an overused romantic quote I use on my friend, Mikki-sang as she calls herself on Deviantart, or Kioni-Yuki as she calls herself also on here. The last sentence in the story, is the quote itself that I tend to favor in using. I thought... stop favoring the quote, making something out of it!

So I did... And I hope to those that read my other stories, that this also makes up for my slowness on updating my other stories.

I drew up two things related to V-day so far so you can check my deviantart (DaemonDeDevil) to view them... I am planning on drawing up the real V-day stuff I wanted to (Which was SasuxNaru stuff)

Also that line that Akuma stated: "Love is like the famous chocolate you obtain… it melts… it breaks… it can go cold… and it can go bad…" that is something I realized and Have been saying. Kind of became a personal quote(of the many I have)

-Ja ne

_Love is like a chocolate... it can melt... it can break... it can go cold... and it can go bad ~DaemonDeDevil_


End file.
